


I'm A Fool (For You)

by Baekbitficfest, kumo_is_kumo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 15:11:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10993479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baekbitficfest/pseuds/Baekbitficfest, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumo_is_kumo/pseuds/kumo_is_kumo
Summary: Baekhyun is a big fan of an alternative rock band. Little does he know, the guitarist never misses his presence whenever the band performs.





	I'm A Fool (For You)

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted under Asianfanfics: https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1254516/  
> Spanish translation by Gemahm: https://www.wattpad.com/468662889-i%27m-a-fool-for-you-traducci%C3%B3n-primera-parte

 

_**prompt #** : 65_

_**title** : I’m a fool (for you) _

_**pairing** : Baekhyun/Chanyeol _

_**rating** : NC-17 _

_**word count** : 8,607 _

_**warning(s)** : Smut _

_**summary** : Baekhyun is a big fan of an alternative rock band. Little does he know, the guitarist never misses his presence whenever the band performs._

_**author note(s)** : Because shy Baekhyun and dominant Chanyeol is life. Hope you enjoy this, dear prompter! And thank you so much to the mods for every help! _

 

 

 

 

 

As Baekhyun gets dragged into the café where the band is playing, he can’t help but to look around in awe and amazement. This is his first time to visit this kind of café where you don’t only nip on bagels and sip on latte, but you can also watch a live performance of an alternative rock band.

Jongdae tugs him close.

“Come on, Baekhyun! We need to get the front seat!” Jongdae excitedly pulls him to get that seat at the front center that he has been eyeing ever since they step into the place. Baekhyun nods and follows closely after his friend.

Baekhyun is not a fan of rock, he likes ballad better actually. But Jongdae is such a good friend and he can’t even refuse when Jongdae asks him to come with him to watch the performance. Baekhyun is also curious on what kind of rock band that managed to steal Jongdae’s surprisingly picky taste in music.

Guests sit around the other tables and chat while waiting for the appearance of the band. As Baekhyun sits silently while darting his eyes here and there, Jongdae is practically fuming in giddy.

“Actually,” Jongdae starts, “I have a friend in the band.”

Baekhyun blinks in interest, “You do? Is that why you are so excited?”

“Yes and no. He is my old friend, but he is also a very good singer ever since forever and their music is great.”

The sound of microphone test resonates in the whole place and everyone glances to the stage. Four males enter the stage with smile on their face and Baekhyun gapes in awe. The image of rock band in his brain is always with black makeup, earrings, dark, but the four male wear usual clothes and have no heavy makeup at all.

“Hello, guys. Thanks for coming.” The short male standing in the center says into the microphone and Jongdae cheers the loudest in between the audience.

The male’s gaze flicks onto Jongdae and Baekhyun can see a tiny amused smile being sent to his friend.

A few seconds later, the intro music starts and the short male starts singing with his melodic but husky voice. Baekhyun listens in awe because he doesn’t expect him to be that good. Jongdae is cheering while banging his head up and down to follow the beats of their music.

Baekhyun darts his eyes onto the male by the left of the stage, the keyboardist. With sleepy eyes but actually very much awake, the male’s fingers dance across the keys with easy.

At the back, a male with bored but not exactly bored face is the drummer. He seems very energetic while handling the drumsticks in his hands despite his face.

And the last male in the band is the guitarist. He seems to be the tallest in the band and the way he caresses and handles the guitar in his hands is delicate. His fingers dance across the strings very softly but the music coming out is strong and very much addictive.

Baekhyun can’t even take his eyes off of their performance and by the time the song is finished, he finds himself clapping the second loudest after Jongdae.

The band performs one more song before the show is completely over. Baekhyun goes back home with ears ringing from the music but adrenaline is very much pumped from the exciting performance.

“Did you like it?” Jongdae asks as they get onto the bus.

Baekhyun sends him a twinkling gaze.

“It was so great! I can’t even... I don’t know what to say. Jongdae, they are amazing!”

Jongdae laughs at his response.

“I know you will like them!”

“Jongdae, when is their next performance?”

 

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun finds himself seated on the very same spot as before while Jongdae goes to order some drink for the both of them. With giddiness bubbling up in his chest, Baekhyun impatiently taps his little foot on the floor. He can’t wait any longer to see the performance.

Jongdae flicks his forehead because apparently he has been ignoring Jongdae’s hand holding his drink up. With a huff, Baekhyun takes the glass away and sips onto the milk tea.

The band soon enters the stage and the vocalist sends Jongdae another smile when he spots him. Baekhyun leans to his friend, “That one is your friend?”

“Yeah. A good old friend.” Jongdae says with a proud mama smile.

Two songs and Baekhyun declares that he is a big fan of the band. It makes Jongdae cackles in amusement.

 

 

 

 

 

Another week. Another performance. And another one. And another one. Baekhyun has lost count on how many times he has been screaming for the band, even Jongdae loses to him.

It’s like... he gets to see a new side of the world. The band performs him addicting music, something Baekhyun has long wanted.

Unfortunately. Baekhyun is sick. And he needs to sleep the fever away.

Jongdae tells him to sleep or he won’t let him out of his apartment. Baekhyun grunts at his flat mate and sadly curls under the blanket. He will have to miss one performance of the band and damn it, he really wants to watch them!

In the end, Jongdae cuddles him to sleep because he keeps whining that he wants to see them.

 

 

 

 

 

On the next week, where Baekhyun is all healthy and fit, he sits eagerly on his spot as Jongdae is out for a phone call.

The band comes to the stage with a smile and they perform two very good songs that make Baekhyun giddily moves on his seat.

Surprisingly, Jongdae holds onto him when the performance is over. They usually will just leave and go catch the bus but not this time.

“Jongdae?”

“Baekhyun, let’s just wait for a moment.” Jongdae sends him a cheeky grin and Baekhyun grows suspicious at him.

A moment later, while Baekhyun is sipping onto the last drop of his milk tea, someone taps Jongdae on his shoulder.

Baekhyun is glad that his drink is done or he would be spurting it out of his nose. Standing by the side of their table is the vocalist, smiling and greeting Jongdae with a hug.

“Kyungsoo! My friend!” Jongdae exclaims, hugging his friend tightly.

“You seem to miss me so much, Jongdae.” The vocalist says amusedly, patting him on his back.

“You don’t even call me that often, you brat.”

The vocalist laughs and Baekhyun thinks he hears to the voice of an angel. Jongdae sits back down and tugs the singer to join him.

“Kyungsoo, this is my flat mate, Baekhyun. Baekhyun, Kyungsoo.”

The vocalist, or Kyungsoo, sends a smile to the frozen little guy across him.

“So you are Baekhyun. I have hears so much about you from Jongdae.”

Baekhyun sends a glare to Jongdae because who knows what Jongdae has said to his friend.

“H-Hello! I’m a big fan of yours! Nice to meet you!” He stutters out.

Kyungsoo laughs, “He is adorable, Jongdae.”

 

Another male joins them and Baekhyun recognizes him as the drummer. The male sits by Kyungsoo and kisses his cheek.

“Hey, babe.”

Jongdae whistles.

Kyungsoo laughs, “Jongdae, my boyfriend Sehun.”

“I have wanted to meet you.” Jongdae smiles to the drummer Sehun.

“Me too. Kyungsoo speaks a lot about you and your obsession with Chinese buns.”

“Fuck you!” Jongdae playfully curses at Kyungsoo before the both of them laugh.

Baekhyun timidly stays on his seat, unable to join. He doesn’t know Jongdae for that long. They became flat mates about a year and half ago.

Sehun glances at him all so suddenly and sends him a knowing smile that he doesn’t understand.

“Oh, who is this little guy here?”

Baekhyun cracks an awkward smile.

Kyungsoo is about to speak when the other two members of the band join them and sits by each side of Baekhyun. He freezes on his seat.

“Okay, time for proper introduction. Guys, this is my old friend, Jongdae. And the other one is his friend. Baekhyun, isn’t it?”

He nods his head timidly.

“The other two are Yixing, the keyboardist and Chanyeol, guitarist.”

“He is our biggest fan, isn’t he?” Yixing asks with curious tone. Baekhyun lets out a meek yes.

“Cute.” Chanyeol mutters under his breath and Baekhyun glances at him.

He finds a pair of brown orbs, big and shining, are staring straight at him. Baekhyun freezes, feeling his cheeks warm up from such an intense stare.

“Chanyeol.” Kyungsoo calls amusedly.

The guitarist grins, reaching out to pat Baekhyun on his head.

“Cute little guy. Nice to finally meet you.”

Baekhyun gulps and glances away shyly. He has never felt so exposed and embarrassed like this. Just some short words from Chanyeol and he is already so warm like this.

Jongdae starts talking about how great the band’s performance was and Baekhyun silently fiddles with his empty cup. He doesn’t know what to do with the intense stare Chanyeol is giving him.

“Your drink is empty.” Chanyeol speaks so suddenly, his voice low and surprising Baekhyun.

“Uh- uh, yes.”

“I will order more for you.”

“No, no, it’s okay!” Baekhyun stops him from doing so.

Chanyeol stares at him with a smile, “You won’t be leaving here anytime soon. Kyungsoo doesn’t seem to be letting you friend go considering the amount of topics they are talking about now.”

Yes. Jongdae has not stopped talking even for once for the span of thirty minutes. Kyungsoo also seems to be responding to him enthusiastically.

Yixing is half asleep on the table while Sehun is holding Kyungsoo tight by his waist and steals kisses once in a while.

Baekhyun lets out a soft ‘uh’ before Chanyeol laughs.

“Wait for a moment.”

Chanyeol is gone to order and Baekhyun fiddles with his hands. It takes only a moment before Chanyeol is back with a tray in his hands. He places a plate of bagels for Sehun and a cup of latter for Kyungsoo. Yixing is fully asleep by now.

Baekhyun is being served another cup of milk tea and a plate of cheesecake. He looks up questioningly and Chanyeol gives him a gentle ruffle.

“My treat.”

“But... But...”

“Go ahead. It’s okay.” Chanyeol smiles before sipping on his coffee.

Baekhyun thanks him and starts eating the cheesecake. It’s really good. Like, really good. He is kind of craving for cakes for the whole week and as if Chanyeol could read his mind, he orders him this.

A tiny smile forms on Baekhyun’s lips as he chews on the tender cake.

Chanyeol watches quietly.

“You are so adorable.” He says, still staring.

Baekhyun lets out a small whine on the back of his throat because he doesn’t understand why some people keep insisting that he is cute and adorable.

“I-I’m not.” He mutters under his breath.

Chanyeol chuckles and reaches forward to thumb the corner of Baekhyun’s mouth, wiping the crumbs away.

“Sure, you are not.” He says teasingly.

Baekhyun feels his face burns.

 

He gets into the conversation some time and he gets questioned on why he likes them so much. With excited smile, Baekhyun starts blabbering that their music is fantastic and the vocal is incredible and the arrangement is amazing and that they are simply perfect and he will never miss their performance.

Kyungsoo watches him finishes him blabber with a proud smile. Sehun stifles a laugh on his boyfriend’s shoulder. Yixing is awake, half asleep but he listens attentively.

Chanyeol smiles. “But you didn’t come last week.”

“Oh, I was sick.” Baekhyun answers while rubbing his neck. “I had to stay inside and rest or mama Jongdae would kill me.”

Jongdae starts sprouting out on how hard headed Baekhyun was for still insisting to come and watch even though he was sick. Chanyeol chuckles.

“You are alright now, aren’t you?”

Baekhyun nods, “Yes.”

“I’m happy that you are now okay.” Chanyeol says with a smile that is so charming. Baekhyun bends his head down to hide his pink cheeks.

He hears Chanyeol laughing at him before his head is being petted again.

 

 

 

 

 

For the next weeks, Baekhyun always finds himself and Jongdae hanging out with the band right after they finish their performance. They have grown very close to the other.

Kyungsoo turns out to be a very good listener. Sehun might not show it, but he cares and pays attention to every small detail. Yixing seems like 24/7 asleep but he is a funny guy with his unique Korean accent when he is partly awake.

And Chanyeol... He is affectionate.

Baekhyun listens to Jongdae speaking about how hungry he is. They have rushed out of their class and sat through the whole performance. Now that it’s over, they are all heading out to the barbeque restaurant.

As he clutches onto his tummy because he is so hungry, Chanyeol comes up beside him.

“Hang on. We are almost there.”

Baekhyun flushes in embarrassment because Chanyeol knows he is hungry. Oh. How embarrassing it is.

They sit down on the floor while Kyungsoo starts reciting their order to the aunty. Chanyeol is in charge of the grill when the meat arrives. Everyone is chatting around and the restaurant is crowded.

Baekhyun feels a sudden push on his back and finds that the other guest sitting behind him is too excessive with his gesture. He unconsciously scoots closer to Chanyeol who is cutting the meat.

Kyungsoo scoops them a bowl of jjigae for each one. As Chanyeol declares the meat is done, everyone starts eating almost immediately.

Chanyeol puts a piece of meat on top of Baekhyun’s bowl, “Eat. Come on.”

Baekhyun smiles shyly and nods his head. Eventually Chanyeol starts putting everything into his bowl.

The guest is still bumping onto Baekhyun a lot and he pouts because that man has sharp elbow. Chanyeol seems to notice it and he winds an arm around Baekhyun’s shoulder to pull him close. Baekhyun looks up questioningly but his face reddens immediately when Chanyeol graces him a smile.

Their meal ends and Baekhyun follows Jongdae to the bus stop. The band members wave bye at them and Baekhyun shyly hides behind Jongdae. Chanyeol sends him a smile and a cool wave of his hand, making Baekhyun shyly lifts his hand up and makes small wave.

 

 

 

 

 

Another week when Jongdae is sick, Baekhyun is alone in his class. It’s so silent without Jongdae whining here and there. With mood being so down, Baekhyun makes his way out of his class. He is just happy that he can meet Jongdae again back home but he is also a bit disappointed because it means he is going to miss the band performance. He is still a bit shy to be around them without Jongdae.

There is a presence leaning on the wall beside the gate and Baekhyun doesn’t really pay attention to that but then the person looks up and Baekhyun feels his heart beats so fast.

“Baekhyun.”

It’s Chanyeol. And he is in his college.

“H-Hi,” Baekhyun mutters shyly, “what are you... doing here...?”

Chanyeol pats his head. “I’m waiting for you. Jongdae called that he is sick and he asked me to come fetch you to the café.”

“B-But, but, Jongdae-”

“It’s fine. He knew you are going to refuse so he told me to keep insisting that you come. Let’s go.”

Baekhyun whines lowly and feels the hand Chanyeol holds on the small of his back. He can’t react like a normal person whenever he is around Chanyeol. It seems that Baekhyun likes Chanyeol a bit more than the other members. You can’t blame him though; Chanyeol has always been affectionate and gentle with him.

He can’t help but to like Chanyeol more and more ever since they knew each other six months ago.

They arrive at the café and Chanyeol brings him to the room where they put their bags and music instruments. Upon opening the door, they hear quite sounds of whispering.

“Ah, Sehun- faster-”

“So good, baby.”

Chanyeol immediately slams the door close and takes Baekhyun to the emergency stairs. Baekhyun holds onto his burning cheeks as he tries to calm himself down. He doesn’t see anything but he sure has heard Kyungsoo and Sehun going on it.

He steals a glance at Chanyeol and finds that he is staring at him. Baekhyun cracks an awkward smile and backs away.

“Uh. I... I don’t expect to, uh,”

Chanyeol steps closer to him, almost towering over him. Baekhyun stumbles on his feet and ends up bumping against the door behind him. There is a hand beside his head and Chanyeol is gazing at him with such unreadable eyes.

Baekhyun glances away, feeling suffocated.

“Uh, C-Chanyeol let’s go bac-”

Chanyeol holds onto the side of his face and Baekhyun’s breathe hitches in surprise. The much taller male dips down and swiftly kisses him on the lips.

Baekhyun’s eyes widen roundly and before he could even think, Chanyeol has already leaned back to inspect his face.

Red covers his whole face and Baekhyun covers his mouth with his hand. He can’t believe that Chanyeol has just kissed him.

Chanyeol takes his hand away and kisses his knuckles.

“I like you a lot, Baekhyun. I have never missed your presence on every performance ever since you first came here. You have stolen my attention and heart.”

Baekhyun can’t believe his ears and he lets out a whimper because everything is too overwhelming.

Chanyeol likes him and he has always looked at him.

The hand on his face tenderly thumbs at his red cheek. Chanyeol tilts his head down to match their eye level.

“Will you be my boyfriend, Baekhyun? I really like you.”

Baekhyun doesn’t expect to get a confession and he could only gap with parted lips and red face. He likes Chanyeol and Chanyeol likes him as well. And now the tall male is waiting for his answer whether he wants to be his boyfriend or not. Of course he wants to! But he can’t even form a word to answer. He can just keep opening and closing his mouth.

Chanyeol seems to understand what’s going on in his head because he kisses him again. The kiss this time is a bit stronger than the first one. Chanyeol gives a pressure on the kiss and Baekhyun gets his head pushes backwards onto the wall.

The tall male pulls away and Baekhyun almost follows after him, but then he realizes what he is doing. With an embarrassed whimper, Baekhyun bends his head down.

Chanyeol laughs at him before pulling him to his chest. Baekhyun grips onto his coat and continues whimpering like a puppy because it’s so embarrassing!

They stay like that for a moment until Chanyeol’s phone vibrates from a message.

“I think it’s time to go on stage,” Chanyeol says, his voice vibrates on his chest and making Baekhyun shudders from the sensation.

Chanyeol steps back and takes a hold of Baekhyun’s face in his hands.

“How’s your answer, Baekhyun?”

Baekhyun opens his mouth but no word comes out again. He can only squeeze his eyes tightly and nods his head. Chanyeol laughs at him, muttering a low ‘cute’ before kissing his cheek.

“Come on. We can continue this later.” Chanyeol says and holds onto his hand before pulling him back to the previous room.

 

As Baekhyun sits by himself on his seat without Jongdae, he watches the whole performance with excitement and also nervousness. What if the other won’t welcome him because he is not with Jongdae?

Chanyeol sends him a quick smile on each moment he can do during their stage. Baekhyun palms his cheeks to hide the redness.

Kyungsoo tells him to make Jongdae chicken porridge once they meet up after the performance. Baekhyun nods and makes a mental note to do every single thing he is told to.

Sehun grabs Kyungsoo by his waist and then they go off for their date. Yixing waves them sleepily before he gets onto his bicycle and rides away.

Baekhyun looks down onto his sneakers as he is left alone with Chanyeol. There is a soft tug on his hand and the tall male pulls him to walk.

“I will get you home. Come on.”

Chanyeol sits by his side in the bus and Baekhyun nervously stares out of the window.

“So, anything you want to say? Maybe you regret what happened just now?” Chanyeol asks.

Baekhyun snaps his head towards him in surprise.

“I-I don’t regret it!” He yelps. Chanyeol grins at him.

“Good to know that.”

Chanyeol grabs his hand and holds onto it tightly. Baekhyun blushes in pink at the sight of their fingers intertwined together.

“Do you want to tell the others?” The taller male asks, waking Baekhyun up from daydreaming about their fingers.

“Um, yes. But when everyone’s around though. Is it okay?” He looks up questioningly. Chanyeol chuckles, “Yes, of course.” He says, with a teasing pinch on his nose.

The walk to his flat is silent. Baekhyun holds back a smile as Chanyeol swings their hands together in the air.

“So, I will call you later.” Chanyeol says as they stop in front of his door.

Baekhyun nods timidly. Chanyeol chuckles before stepping really close and holds onto his cheeks. He looks up expectantly.

“See you soon.” Chanyeol mutters before leaving a soft peck on his lips.

Baekhyun feels his lips tremble and he smiles at him.

“Bye... Chanyeol.”

The tall male leaves another kiss, on his temple, before he waves and walks away.

Jongdae is still asleep and he doesn’t hear the squeals coming from Baekhyun’s room.

 

 

 

 

 

After the performance next week, everyone is gathered on the same barbeque restaurant to have meal together. Baekhyun nervously fiddles with his fingers while Chanyeol silently waits for the right time.

“Hey, guys,” he calls as Kyungsoo puts on the new batch of raw meat.

“Yeah?”

“I need to tell you something.”

Baekhyun bends his head lower. Chanyeol puts an arm around him to pull him closer.

“Baekhyun and I got together.”

Jongdae’s chopsticks drop and Yixing is awake. Sehun looks like he is holding back a smirk while Kyungsoo calmly puts the tongs down.

“I see. It’s about time.” He says with a smile.

Sehun snickers behind his hand, “You two are so slow. It’s frustrating.”

Yixing gives them a sleepy smile, “Congratulation.”

Jongdaehas his mouth open wide.

“How come I don’t see this coming?”

Baekhyun steals a glance at his flat mate, “Um...”

“Why don’t you tell me you like him, Baekhyun?” Jongdae asks, a small pout forming on his lips.

“Uh, I... I...” Baekhyun whines like a distressed puppy.

Chanyeol laughs, “The meat is going to be burnt.”

Kyungsoo quickly flips the meat and nags about the wrong timing to announce it. Baekhyun bites down on his chopsticks when Chanyeol decides that it’s a good move to kiss his temple.

 

Jongdae is still in shock when they get back home.

“Baekhyun. You are really dating him?” He asks in disbelief.

“Yes... Do you... Do you not like it... that I got together with him?” Baekhyun whispers, tone full of insecurity.

Jongdae seems to snap out of it, “No, no,no! It’s not about that! I just... don’t see it coming. When did you get official?”

“Um... Last week... When you were sick.”

“Ah, I see. So, come sit here and tell me everything.” Jongdae pats onto the spot on the couch and Baekhyun sits beside him, folding his knees up to his chest while answering to whatever questions his flat mate is asking.

At the end of the night, Baekhyun finds himself cuddled in Jongdae’s arms while his friend says that, “I’m so happy for you.”

 

 

 

 

 

Being in a relationship is always full of surprises. But by being in a relationship with Chanyeol, it means that every second could be filled with any kind of surprise.

Chanyeol is so charming and lovely and affectionate.

He hugs Baekhyun a lot, be it while they are alone, with their friends, or even in public. Baekhyun has always found himself curling into his chest even though it’s embarrassing.

Chanyeol always makes sure that he comes to fetch him after his classes. He will always be waiting beside the gate with a snapback over his head, his leather jacket, and sometimes even with cool thick rimmed glasses on top of his nose. He greets Baekhyun with a smile, and then he will scoop him by the waist, before giving him a soft kiss.

They also go out for lots of date. Baekhyun can’t resist childish things and Chanyeol can’t resist spoiling him. He buys him plushies, candies, and all those things children like. He says Baekhyun looks like a very adorable child while holding onto the plushy. Which Baekhyun responses with a pout, but it vanishes right away when Chanyeol kisses his lips.

However, no matter how long they have been spending time together, Baekhyun would never be able to stare too long into Chanyeol’s eyes. They are so round and brown and lively and just mesmerizing. He can’t help but to glance away or he would drown in them.

Chanyeol has always had to do things that make Baekhyun flushes in embarrassment and giddy. All he needs to do is to come up to Baekhyun with a grin and Baekhyun will just tremble and blush like an idiot.

One more thing: Chanyeol loves giving him surprising kisses. Baekhyun sits still and he kisses him. Baekhyun spaces out and he kisses him. Baekhyun eats and he kisses him. Baekhyun laughs and he kisses him. Baekhyun pouts and he doubles the kisses.

Chanyeol is... simply the walking surprise.

 

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun yelps when he is being picked up by his waist and being placed on top of the high desk in the band’s lounging room.

“You look very adorable today, Baekhyun.” Chanyeol mutters as he stands in front of him and traps him down on the desk.

With his legs hanging and swinging from where he is being seated, Baekhyun looks down to himself to find what makes him adorable. His outfit only consists of oversized sweater (which Jongdae gifted him last year and had mistaken his size two times bigger) and a pair of nice fitting cotton pants which he has folded around his ankles because they are longer than his legs. He puts on a long and thick coat which he got about a month ago because Chanyeol kept insisting that what he was wearing was not warm enough.

“I... do?”

Chanyeol nuzzles against his cheek. “Very.”

Baekhyun hums questioningly, scratching his head with his index finger. The tall male grins before holding a hand over his cheek and kissing him on his mouth.

A soft mewl escapes and Baekhyun closes his eyes. He feels his cheeks burn from the contact between their lips. He should be used to this but he really can’t. Chanyeol is too full of surprises.

The taller male tilts his head to deepen the kiss, with his teeth nibble on his lower lip. Baekhyun gasps into his mouth, hands flying up to grip onto Chanyeol’s shirt. A tongue enters his mouth and Baekhyun whimpers softly.

“Nnnn...” He breathes out. Chanyeol pulls back from the kiss.

“What’s wrong? Do you not like it when I kiss you like that?” He asks gently. Baekhyun shakes his head no and bends his red face down.

“No, it’s not... that,” he grips on his shirt, “I just... don’t know what to do when you do that...”

Chanyeol gives out a soft laugh before he grabs Baekhyun’s arms and puts them all around his shoulder. Baekhyun watches questioningly.

“Just follow what I do. Or if you can’t, then just enjoy it.”

Baekhyun parts his mouth to ask what he means with that but the same pair of lips have already slanted upon his once again. This time, the tongue doesn’t even move slow as it slithers into his mouth to lick every corner and every nook.

He surprisingly lets out a soft whine and parts his mouth wider. Chanyeol tangles their tongues together, before rubbing the other’s with his. Baekhyun squeezes his eyes shut and feels how his head feels so dizzy. This is a new experience but he can’t say that he dislikes it though. It’s just... different.

Chanyeol breathes heavily into his mouth and Baekhyun mews again. By now, Chanyeol is sucking onto his lips before he pushes his tongue again, and he does it on repeat.

Baekhyun could feel his self conscious is slowly leaving him.

 

 

 

“Chanyeol, you are killing the poor boy.”

Baekhyun glances to the door in dazed right after Chanyeol has pulled back to see who the culprit that dares to stop them. Kyungsoo is standing there, a sling bag on his shoulder and his arms across his chest. Sehun pokes his head inside not long after, a smug grin playing on his lips.

“Hey, guys.”

“Give him a moment to breathe. Geez. You and your uncontrollable hormones.”

Chanyeol looks back to Baekhyun who is now sporting a very dark shade of red all over his face. He can only let out an amused grin and slowly helps the little guy get down from the desk. Baekhyun lands back on the ground with wobbly legs before he buries himself into Chanyeol’s chest to hide from the world.

“Nice.” Sehun gives two thumbs up but Kyungsoo pinches him on his waist.

“Don’t encourage him. Baekhyun could have passed out from the lack of air.”

Baekhyun whines in embarrassment at the mention of it and Kyungsoo quickly changes the topic of their conversation to spare the little guy from any more embarrassment.

Chanyeol sits down onto the couch, with his little boyfriend all curled up on his lap and still hiding on his chest. He can’t even stop staring at him.

 

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun admits that he quite likes it when they have heavy kisses. His head feels light and his limbs go numb and he simply feels like he is flying. Every spot Chanyeol’s hands touch him feels like it’s burning.

After that moment of where they got too caught up and being found by their friends, they try to limit making out in the public (for Baekhyun’s sake), though it’s still hard for Chanyeol to hold back. They kiss when they go to movie theater, the dark room is such a perfect place for Chanyeol to abuse his boyfriend’s sweet lips. Baekhyun doesn’t even watch half of the movie whenever he gets the kisses.

Chanyeol has visited his flat he shares with Jongdae. His flat mate is mostly out whenever Chanyeol comes so they have all the place for themselves (for Chanyeol, actually) so they kiss and share heavy make out rounds without being afraid of being seen by someone.

Baekhyun wants to visit Chanyeol’s place. From what he hears from everyone, Chanyeol is staying alone in the apartment his parents bought for him when he went to university and the place seems to be quite the talk between the band members because of its location in the middle of the town and nice view of outside.

So when Chanyeol offers him a chance to visit his place, Baekhyun throws his hands in the air and jumps around in excitement. Chanyeol has to grab him and take a tight grip on him or he will keep running around like an overexcited puppy.

 

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun hangs his mouth open in awe as he stares up at the high building. Chanyeol laughs and pushes his chin up to close his jaw.

“Let’s get onto the lift.”

He clutches onto Chanyeol’s arm while the lift is rising up. Chanyeol enters the code to his apartment and the machine does a beep that surprised Baekhyun, before they get inside.

Baekhyun lets out a loud excited ‘woah!’ as he looks around. Modern living room with wide television and home theater set. Glass coffee table and black leather couch. Ceiling to floor wide windows to show the busy city. Shining kitchen with marbles and complete set of cooking utensils.

“This is so amazing!” He claps his hands.

Chanyeol pecks his cheek before he goes to the kitchen and starts making them dinner. Baekhyun sits obediently by the kitchen counter and watches the whole process of Chanyeol slicing everything and handling the pan and pot.

They have dinner together and then eat the ice cream from the freezer before Chanyeol suggests that they watch the movie he has just downloaded yesterday.

The bedroom has wooden tiles and the bed is on the center of the room. Walk in closet by the right and bathroom by the left. Another wide television across the bed.

Baekhyun looks at the bed and then to Chanyeol.

“Can I cuddle...?”

Chanyeol lifts the little guy and brings him to the bed. Baekhyun lets out a soft laugh when he lands on the soft bed. Chanyeol gives him wet kisses all over his face before getting up to set the movie.

They cuddle on the bed with the comforter all around them while the movie is on. Baekhyun watches with interest while Chanyeol just keeps stealing kisses from him.

Once the movie is over, Chanyeol switches the television off and pays his full attention on the cuddly boyfriend. Baekhyun grins up at him.

“It was such a good movie!”

“Yeah, it was.”

Baekhyun forms a small pout.

“You didn’t even watch it.”

Chanyeol dips down to kiss him then he whispers against his mouth. “I would rather watch you.”

Baekhyun gives a shy smile before he welcomes another kiss. Lips met and tongues joining soon; he finds himself gasping for air in between the kisses because Chanyeol is pinning him down onto the bed with such strong kisses.

He shifts when Chanyeol leans away, before throwing his head back when soft kisses trail along his neck. Baekhyun squeezes his eyes shut and clutches onto Chanyeol’s shoulder.

Plump lips make contact with his collarbone while warm hands slip under his sweater. His breathe hitches but surprisingly he doesn’t back away in fear.

Chanyeol looks at him straight in his eyes.

“Baekhyun, can we make love?”

Oh, that question. Baekhyun finds himself nodding before his brain could translate what the question means.

Chanyeol drops open mouthed kisses all over his neck, stopping on one spot then sucks onto the skin. Baekhyun yelps and feels all his limbs go numb again.

He doesn’t remember how he ends up naked, but Chanyeol has such quick hands that undress him in no matter of time. Chanyeol gazes down at him, feasting on the sight of his baby skin, all white and unblemished (but it’s going to change soon).

Baekhyun whimpers and curls to hide himself but Chanyeol pulls his own shirt over his head and throws it somewhere he doesn’t even care. As he goes to unbuckle his pants, Baekhyun stares at his chocolate abs, all hard and tensed and amazing. He reaches a hand to trace over it but Chanyeol catches his wrist and pins it down on the bed.

He feels so small under that heavy gaze and can only whimper when Chanyeol drags his tongue down his chest. His mouth encloses over his light brown colored nipple and Baekhyun gasps.

A hand goes down to trace his thigh before spreading his leg away and comes up to his half hard erection. Baekhyun shifts around and Chanyeol pins him down with his gaze.

“Stay still, Baekhyun.”

He finds himself obeying before mewling softly because Chanyeol drags his hand up and down on his erection. He gets kisses all over his chest, moving and nuzzling onto his tummy, before nipping a tiny mark on his inner thigh.

“Beautiful. So beautiful.”

Chanyeol rises up on his knees to grab a bottle of lube from the bedside drawer. Baekhyun tries focusing his blurred eyes on Chanyeol’s naked body and bless him; because every inch of Chanyeol is so sexy.

Hard abs, perky nipples, strong hips, muscled upper arms, veiny hands, and a hard cock. A very aroused, hard, leaking, and reddening cock. And huge.

Baekhyun whimpers when he finds himself liking the view. How come he turns into a weirdo?

Chanyeol gives him a soft kiss on his mouth before he goes down to give him his first and best blowjob ever. There is a tongue tracing his cock, so deliberately slow and teasing, before the mouth wraps around his shaft. Baekhyun shrieks and pants heavily.

He comes straight away, not too long after and then there are lips kissing his earlobe.

“Relax for me, Baekhyun.”

One finger pokes him and Baekhyun covers his mouth. The finger pumps in and out, so slowly and tenderly, before another finger joins in. He gasps for air, feeling it weird to be having fingers down there.

 

 

 

Chanyeol grits his teeth as the warmth wraps around his three fingers. Baekhyun is a moaning mess underneath him, sprawled wide and willing and he can barely hold himself back.

The little guy cries when his fingers poke the bundle of nerves and Chanyeol deems it’s enough of preparation. He just can’t hold back anymore.

With a swift move, he spreads Baekhyun’s legs apart and settles comfortably in between them. The male is too dazed to even realize but when he feels the pressure on his entrance, he looks up in surprise.

Chanyeol gazes down on his little boyfriend, eyes giving heavy stare and full of lust. He locks his eyes on Baekhyun as he pushes in and watches the change of his expression from confusion to gasping for air.

“Nggh,” Baekhyun whimpers, eyes closing tightly.

“Baekhyun- argh,” he grunts, feeling the pleasuring tightness wraps around him. He is only half way in and Baekhyun starts to sob already.

“C-Chan,” he sobs weakly, unable to hide the fact that he is in pain.

Chanyeol coos for him, planting a soft kiss on his trembling lips. He mutters words to calm him while caressing his face tenderly. Baekhyun nods, sniffling cutely and clutches onto Chanyeol’s offered hands.

When Baekhyun doesn’t seem to be so much in pain, Chanyeol pushes the rest of his erection inside, and bless him. He is in heaven and he hasn’t even started. Baekhyun mews, panting softly at the sensation of being filled with someone’s sex and to even feel it throbs against his walls.

Chanyeol bends his back and pins their tightly connected fingers into bed as he presses their mouths together for a kiss. Baekhyun lets him does as he wishes and he won’t let the chance go wasted. As soon as their tongues meet, he does the first thrust, which results in Baekhyun moaning into his mouth.

His little boyfriend sobs, but this time not from the pain. He sobs because Chanyeol does a second thrust, then the third, and then the fourth. The friction between Chanyeol’s erection and his inner walls creates a numbing but addicting feeling and Baekhyun thinks he wants to feel more of that.

Chanyeol leans back from the kiss, eyes trained on Baekhyun’s face while he shifts his hips to get a better angle. It’s so good, Baekhyun feels so good. He can just be inside of him for all the time.

When he makes a thrust up, Baekhyun gasps and his eyes go wide. He stares up at Chanyeol in confusion and disbelief, as if asking what that nice feeling is.

Chanyeol chuckles lowly before picking up his pace. No need to hold back now that Baekhyun’s sweet spot has been found. He pounds mercilessly into his little boyfriend, grunts and groans of pleasure leaving his mouth as he digs deeper into the velvety walls.

Baekhyun’s mouth hangs open as he jolts up and down against the messy bed sheet, feeling the continuous pumps from Chanyeol’s thrusts. Their skin keeps slapping together, creating a high pitched sound, while Chanyeol’s balls hit his butt cheeks repeatedly make dull sounds.

“A-Ah! Ah, Cha- nnnye- ohh!” He gasps weakly, short nails digging into Chanyeol’s hands while hiding his face into his shoulder.

Chanyeol breathes heavily while staring at the unblemished part of the neck and decides to be a beast to start sucking on the skin. Baekhyun goes slack as he sobs out his name, head thrown back to give him more space.

Marks littering his skin and Chanyeol proudly rakes his eyes up and down. A smirk curls on his lips as he bucks his hips again, again, and again, sending Baekhyun into a breathless state.

His little boyfriend makes a soft noise of delight when Chanyeol licks over his nipple and it seems to be the trigger before he comes unannounced all over his stomach. A hiccup escapes his mouth before he closes his eyes as Chanyeol drives deeper and sends him tingles in his post orgasm state.

Lips kissing him roughly and Baekhyun parts his mouth widely, before he flinches in surprise when Chanyeol spurts all over inside of him.

Baekhyun slumps back, powerless and weak and satisfied. He feels Chanyeol releasing his hands and goes to hold onto his hips, before slowly pulling out. He lets out a soft whimper before Chanyeol chuckles and kisses his temple.

“You were very good, Baekhyun. Thank you.”

He musters a smile despite being exhausted and it doesn’t take long before he falls asleep straightaway.

 

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun is wrapped with the thick comforter as he wakes up to the smell of bacon. His nose twitches before he calls out for Chanyeol’s name with his hoarse voice. There are sounds of footsteps before his tall boyfriend comes to the bedroom, only with his boxers on.

“You are awake. Are you hungry? Can you walk?”

He tries moving his toes, yes, they move. He tries moving his knees, they do too. But when he tries standing up, his legs give up and he becomes a ball of fluff on the floor with the comforter still tangled around him.

Chanyeol chuckles amusedly at his helpless face.

So, Baekhyun hugs Chanyeol tightly as he is being brought to the living room. He cuddles into the soft couch while getting the portion of his breakfast. They eat together while Chanyeol keeps asking for his well being. Baekhyun smiles shyly at him and tells him that he is fine.

He hops into the shower to clean up. Baekhyun puts on Chanyeol’s body wash and shivers when he smells exactly like his boyfriend. He likes it though.

As he wraps the big towel around himself, Baekhyun remembers that he doesn’t have anything to wear. He calls out for Chanyeol and waits, but there is no response at all.

With a small huff, he pads across the bedroom and out onto the living room where Chanyeol is standing by the wide window. He walks towards him and taps his arm.

“Chanyeol, I don’t have anything to wear.”

The look on Chanyeol’s face is a surprised one as he finds him standing there with dripping hair and naked body save for the towel.

And it seems to awaken the beast in Chanyeol again because he is trapping Baekhyun against the wide window and kissing him roughly on his mouth.

Baekhyun mews softly and he shifts around. There is a hand coming down to his butt cheek and begins to palm the flesh. A broken moan escapes from his mouth.

Chanyeol looks determined, “Turn around for me, Baekhyun.”

He obeys and that’s how he finds himself bare, the towel pooling on his feet while he gets his ass eaten by his boyfriend. He stands on his shaky legs, fingers trying to hold onto the window but to no avail he can’t. Chanyeol is slurping and sucking onto his entrance with fervor, not giving him a chance to breathe properly.

Baekhyun cries at the feeling of being naked open against the window, all wide and visible for anyone to see. He tries to say it but Chanyeol simply says that people won’t be able to see them from down there.

Rough palms fondle with his soft ass cheeks while those hands’ owner is eagerly teasing his hole with his tongue. Baekhyun loses his balance and Chanyeol grips onto his hips tightly, forcing him practically sits on his face.

Baekhyun gasps, feeling turned on in getting intimate in an open space like this. Chanyeol stops thrusting his tongue into him and gives his entrance one last lick before he stands up and drags his boxers down to his knees.

He enters in one swift move, making Baekhyun keens over the feeling of being filled again. He humps into the boy, feeling the walls constrict around him. He can’t stop admiring the beauty that is his and really, he can’t keep his hands off of him.

Baekhyun whimpers when he starts thrusting. Chanyeol traces his mouth over the back of his neck, before sucking on his smooth shoulder to left another mark of his. The little guy mews like a kitten and leans back completely on his chest.

“Do you like this, Baekhyun?”

The boy whimpers out a soft, “Y-Yes.”

So Chanyeol fastens his pace, sliding his cock in and out, before lifting one of Baekhyun’s knees up for a better angle.

Baekhyun’s cry echoes in his apartment and Chanyeol feels his ending is nearing.

With harsh thrusts, Baekhyun shoots his come against the window and slumps weakly while waiting for Chanyeol to finish.

In the end, they take a bath together and as Baekhyun says, “N-No funny business h-here!”

 

 

 

 

 

Sehun gives them a smirk as soon as they meet on the next week. The look in his eyes tells that he knows everything without they have to tell him.

Baekhyun hides behind Chanyeol’s back to avoid the stare because it really seems like Sehun can see through him.

Yixing stares at them sleepily and Kyungsoo holds back a smile. Jongdae is... still pouting because he got so worried over nothing when Baekhyun spent the night at Chanyeol’s without telling him. And also about the fact that Baekhyun lost his virginity already.

Baekhyun pouts at his flat mate and Chanyeol is quick to kiss the pout away. Everyone coos at them.

The band performs like usual and Baekhyun along with Jongdae cheers to support them. It seems like the band has gained a number of fans because some girls and guys are cheering and waiting for them after they finish their performance.

Some are asking for autograph while some other are asking for taking photos together.

Jongdae huffs as Chanyeol is surrounded by girls. Baekhyun pouts and hangs his head down. Their fan meeting event doesn’t seem to be ending anytime soon.

“I’m going to the restroom for a while.” Baekhyun whispers and rejects Jongdae’s offer of going with him.

He just needs some time to look away from the sight of Chanyeol having so many fans. It feels like Chanyeol is being taken away from him.

So he doesn’t expect to see Chanyeol squeezing into the toilet booth where he is hiding. He doesn’t expect to receive such bruising kiss on his mouth (he likes it though).

“Do not run away from me ever again.” Chanyeol tells as soon as he pulls away.

Baekhyun is too dizzy to even form a response but he yelps when his shirt is unbuttoned and is left hanging on his elbows. Chanyeol digs his teeth onto his collarbone and sucks a prominent mark to show everyone that Baekhyun is his and he is Baekhyun’s.

Hands unbuckling his pants and Baekhyun feels fingers covered in saliva come prodding into his entrance. The push is burning but is very much welcomed.

He throws his head back onto the door of the toilet booth, whining at the dull pain but everything soon is taken over by his own moan. Chanyeol pumps his fingers in and out so quick.

His pants pool onto the tiles and Baekhyun yelps when he is being picked up and being pinned against the door. Hard cock teases over his stretched hole before pushing in.

Baekhyun gasps, fingers gripping onto Chanyeol’s muscled arms and legs tightening around Chanyeol’s waist. He trashes his head left and right, before moaning in delight when fingers twisting his nipple.

“You are jealous, aren’t you?” Chanyeol asks after one hard thrust into him.

Baekhyun keeps his face away from him but he nods.

Chanyeol sandwiches him against the door to whisper into his ear.

“Why are you jealous? Tell me.”

He hesitates, but after one teasing nip on his ear, he ends up saying, “It... It seems like people a-are going to take you aw... ay from m-me...”

Chanyeol humps his hips and grunts at the sudden tight squeeze.

“You don’t have to worry though. You are the center of my attention.”

Baekhyun gazes at him and finds Chanyeol is smiling so gently at him.

“I have you in my mind the moment I saw you sitting at the front desk the first time you came here. I have my eyes locked onto you for the whole time. I was jealous when you got too close to Jongdae.”

He moves his hips, humping and thrusting and ramming in. Baekhyun cries at the pleasure, fingers trembling as they crush Chanyeol’s upper arms.

“When you didn’t come that one time, I was worried. Then I was relieved to know that you were just sick and not being bored watching us perform. I was scared that I could lose you.”

Baekhyun watches his boyfriend talking with eyes blurred by tears. Chanyeol is a blunt guy, it’s proven by the time he confessed and also the moment he offered to make love. But still, he doesn’t talk much about his feeling. Hearing him spilling everything like this makes Baekhyun sobs in delight and relief (and from the hard thrusts down there too of course).

“I got you as mine and I can’t even take my eyes off of you even for a moment. You have my full attention on you. You are the center of my attention,” he bites down onto Baekhyun’s lower lip.

“You have me wrapped around your fingers. I’m a fool for you, Baekhyun.”

With that, he holds onto Baekhyun’s hips, fucking him open hard and fast and unrelenting. The little guy screams as he gets drilled into the metal door and feels his nipples are being teased.

He comes staining Chanyeol’s shirt in a hard shoot and pants heavily. Chanyeol buries his face into Baekhyun’s neck and mouths some words into his skin, before he comes into him.

Baekhyun breathes in gasps, ears still ringing, and heart still beating out or control. Chanyeol pulls out of him and helps him down onto his feet. He helps him wears his clothes back and guides him out of the bathroom.

They have their hands held together as Baekhyun repeats those last words Chanyeol has told him.

He stops on his track and holds Chanyeol back.

“Baekhyun?” Chanyeol calls questioningly.

He gets on the tip of his toes and lifts his arms to wrap around Chanyeol’s shoulder. He presses their lips together in a soft kiss.

“I love you, too,” Baekhyun whispers against his lips, face red and eyes glistening with happiness.

Chanyeol blinks in surprise before he laughs breathlessly. His arms wrap around Baekhyun’s waist as he lifts him up and peppers kisses all over his face.

He smiles widely like an idiot and Baekhyun can’t even stop staring at the happiness emitting from him.

“I’m a fool for you.” Chanyeol says then he kisses him again.

Baekhyun whispers, “It’s okay. Me too.”

They are fools for each other, so that’s okay. Perfectly okay.


End file.
